Minako Hamano
'''Minako Hamano' (born June 28, 1969 in Kyoto City) is a Japanese composer of video game music working for Nintendo. Her claim to fame was being a composer for The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Hamano was only 24 years old during the development of Super Metroid. She originally recorded a voice for Samus Aran during the Game Over sequence, but it had sounded too sexual and was removed. Clark Wen, the audio lead of Metroid Prime and Echoes, met Hamano after he left Retro Studios and describes her as "sweet and down to earth". ''Metroid'' music composed by Hamano Minako Hamano has been credited with composing music for Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For Super Metroid, she collaborated with Kenji Yamamoto, with each composer writing different tracks for the game. Super Metroid: Sound in Action credited Hamano with composing the following tracks: *Opening (Destruction of the Space Colony) (arranged from a theme composed by Hirokazu Tanaka) *Wrecked Ship *Maridia Rocky Underwater Area *Maridia Drifting Sand Underwater Area *Mini Boss Confrontation BGM (Spore Spawn, Botwoon) *Big Boss Confrontation BGM (Ridley, Draygon) *Big Boss Confrontation BGM (Kraid, Crocomire, Phantoon) *Tourian (arranged from a theme composed by Hirokazu Tanaka) *Mother Brain *Ending (arranged from a theme composed by Kenji Yamamoto) Fusion is the only time Minako Hamano has scored a Metroid game without Kenji Yamamoto. Instead, she received assistance from Akira Fujiwara. Hamano has specifically discussed composing the SA-X Appears track, as well as the various tracks that play in the Navigation Rooms while Adam is speaking.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/nom/0303/32/index.html Nintendo Online Magazine], as translated by Metroid Database She later supervised the Sector 1 arrangement heard in Brawl. It is not confirmed which specific tracks from Fusion (aside from the aforementioned tracks), Zero Mission, and Corruption were composed by Hamano. For Metroid: Samus Returns, Hamano was a sound coordinator rather than a composer. Because some of her previous Metroid tracks have been remixed in the game, she is additionally credited as an original composer. Interview data '''HAMANO Minako - Sound' *Birthday: June 28, 1969 *Hometown: Kyoto City *Masterpieces: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Duties and Content: BGM composition *Favorite Films and Music: Le Grand Bleu (The Big Blue) was beautiful. I also wanted to see Bonobono. *Secret of Samus that only I know: Nothing different. (Also, Samus's voice...) *Clear Time: About 3:30 (Also about 98%) Credits ''Metroid'' *''Super Metroid'' (with Kenji Yamamoto) *''Metroid Fusion'' (with Akira Fujiwara) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (with Kenji Yamamoto) *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (special thanks) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (with Kenji Yamamoto and Masaru Tajima) *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (sound coordination, original Metroid music) Other games *''Famicom Tentei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' *''Teleroboxer'' *''Galactic Pinball'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Wario World'' *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' *''Tetris DS'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' *''Brain Age2: More Training in Minutes a Day!'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Jam with the Band'' *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' References ru:Минако Хамано Category:Samus Aran voice actresses Category:Composers Category:Special Thanks